


New Year's Kiss

by just_a_loser



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Teamiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and I'm horribly alone, listen i got caught up in the new years feel, so i might as well spend new years eve writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_loser/pseuds/just_a_loser
Summary: “C’mon, Marky, just a lil smooch!” Ethan begged, stretching his neck in an attempt to steal a kiss.“Not ‘till midnight! You can’t wait five minutes?”





	New Year's Kiss

The team was gathered at Mark’s place, happy to be starting the New Year together. Everyone had had a few drinks (aside from Mark), and were merrily chatting, just having a good time. The guys were sitting on the couch, Mark and Ethan sitting much closer together than was necessary. Mark had his arm around his boyfriend, who was trying to kiss him.

“C’mon, Marky, just a lil smooch!” Ethan begged, stretching his neck in an attempt to steal a kiss.

“Not ‘till midnight! You can’t wait five minutes?” Mark chuckled at his slightly drunk boyfriend, gently angling his head away.

“Markipoo,” Ethan whined, pouting. He gave Mark his best puppy dog face, knowing how to get his boyfriend to do what he wanted.

Mark’s gaze softened, but he quickly shook his head. “Nah-ah-ah,” he said, waving a finger. “Just wait four minutes! Is it that hard? I know I’m irresistible and all-”

He was cut off by a small playful smack to the side of his face. “Your head’s too big,” his boyfriend giggled, resting his own head on the older man’s shoulder.

“Literally or figuratively?”

“Both.” Ethan giggled as the rest of his friends had all answered in unison. His laughing caused Mark to crack a smile, unconsciously pulling him closer.

“Maybe I shouldn’t kiss you then,” Mark teased, knowing he’d never go through with the threat.

“Aww, Marky Warky, don’t be a grump. I didn’t mean it. Did I mention you’re the best boyfriend ever?” He practically draped himself over Mark, laying his back on the man’s lap.

Mark chuckled, running a hand through Ethan’s hair. “Are you trying to butter me up?” Ethan blinked up at him innocently. “’Cause it worked. You still have to wait two minutes though.”

The smaller boy sighed, though was content to lay there in his lap as his boyfriend played with his hair, gazing up at him. He didn’t bother trying to filter his thoughts. “You’re really pretty,” he said dreamily.

Mark smiled fondly. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Tyler made a mock retching sound before getting up to chat with the girls, leaving the couple alone on the couch.

“One minute left!” Kathryn announced.

Ethan practically shot up, sitting at attention next to Mark. They both stared at the countdown on the tv.

“Aw, I don’t have anyone to kiss.” They could vaguely hear Tyler complain from behind them.

“Neither do Kathryn and I,” Amy pointed out. The boys on the couch paid them no mind.

“Five…” The pair turned towards each other.

“Four…” They gazed deeply into each other’s eyes, both taking in how beautiful they were.

“Three...” Ethan could feel himself tingling in anticipation, as though this was his first time kissing Mark.

“Two…” Mark gave his boyfriend a comforting smile, reaching out an arm to gently cup his face.

“One…” They both leaned in, lips connecting.

“Happy New Year!” They savored the feeling of each other’s lips, their bodies gently pressed together. They relished simply being in the company of the other, feeling as though they were the only two people that existed, simply in a world of their own. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but for them it was an eternity.

They broke the kiss, smiling at one another as they moved back. “Happy New Year,” Mark whispered.

“Happy New Year,” Ethan said, settling back under Mark’s arm. This was going to be a good year.


End file.
